1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of managing location at terminal in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art methods and systems, a mobile terminal (e.g. a user equipment (UE), mobile station, or the like) is initially in an idle, normal service sub-state. A mobile terminal sends a connection management (CM) service request to a network. In response, the mobile terminal receives a CM service reject message with cause congestion #22 from the network. Then, the mobile terminal starts a timer (e.g., a T3246 timer, a T3346 timer, or the like). Then, the mobile terminal changes an identity (e.g. a location area identity (LAI), a routing area identity (RAI), a tracking area identity (TM), or the like), but the mobile terminal will not initiate any updating procedure (e.g., a location area update (LAU) procedure, a routing area update (RAU) procedure, a tracking area update (TAU) procedure, or the like) if the timer is still running. Further, a sub-state of the mobile terminal may still be in a normal service state, thus when the timer expires, the mobile terminal will not trigger any updating procedure. This leads to the mobile terminal not getting registered with a network. As a consequence, a mobile terminating (MT) call will not be available to a user.